I. Field of Use
The present application relates to the field of security and energy management systems. More specifically, the present application relates to providing energy device and system status information to individuals.
II. Description of the Related Art
Security systems for homes and offices have been around for many years. Typically, these systems comprise a central control device in communication with one or more door/window sensors, motion detectors, sound detectors, light detectors, etc., to detect unauthorized entry. If an unauthorized entry is detected, the central control device may cause an alarm to be sounded locally and/or contact a remote monitoring station that can send police to the location. The central control device is also typically in communication with a keypad/display device that allows information to be sent to the central control device, such as a security disarm code, while also displaying information provided by the central control device, such as system status and/or individual sensor information.
Energy management systems have also become popular over the past several years. Such systems typically comprise a central energy management device in communication with one or more local energy management devices that are capable of controlling energy-consuming devices connected to the energy management devices. The central energy management device may instruct the local energy management devices to supply power to, or remove power from, the energy-consuming devices that they are connected to. In addition, these energy management systems typically allow information pertaining to energy use to be sent over the Internet, so that it may be viewed by utility companies and/or home/business owners and, additionally, allow remote control of energy-consuming devices.
One problem that exists in prior art security systems and energy management systems is that only one control unit and/or keypad/display is provided so that the security and/or energy status of a home or business may not be available at each entry/exit door. Thus, an individual leaving a home or business must approach the control unit where it is installed to know the system status.
Another problem is that individuals may not want to arm the security system each time that they leave the premises, because setting the security system into “alarm-away” mode is, essentially, placing the security system into a “high alert” mode. An individual may not want or need the security system to operate in such a high state of alert if the individual is, for example, going to the corner market in the middle of the day.
Thus, it would be desirable to operate security systems in a way that provides individuals more choices than simply having the security system in a “high alert” mode or disarmed each time that the individual leaves his or her home or office. In addition, it would be helpful to be able to provide information pertaining to security and energy management systems to individuals as they leave a home or business through any door.